Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of Related Art
With the development of the semiconductor process, the integrated circuit (IC) device is becoming highly integrated. In the packaging process of the semiconductor device, the integrated circuit packaging plays an important role. The type of the integrated circuit packaging can contain, for instance, wire bonding packaging (WB), tape automatic bonding (TAB), and flip chip (FC).
Bonding force needs to be provided in the packaging process and the region below the contact (the bonding pad) needs to withstand a relatively large impact energy. As a result, cracks, peeling, or deformation to the dielectric layer below a bonding pad can occur, and thereby causing damage to the chip.